Crazy little thing called love letter
by hagane runa
Summary: lanjutan dari.. free topic! cuma ini Shinrei version. beda loh dari yang sebelumnya.. "Tugas kalian minggu ini membuat surat cinta ya, kalau isinya tidak bagus nilainya juga akan di bawah KKM. Mengerti! Satu lagi. Harus diberikan ke orang yang dituju"


"AAAAAA!" jeritan yang tidak dibuat-buat terdengar hampir seantero samurai gakuen. Yukimura sanada, dengan tampang santainya dan sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri langsung membagikan kertas free topic untuk mereka. menurutku dia gila.

" _sensei.._ apa sensei sudah gila?! Itu kan.. seharusnya.. hanya anak perempuan saja yang melakukannya," Akira protes atas tugas yang baru saja di sampaikan guru popular tersebut.

"Woy Woy _sensei_ gila, tidak mungkin aku memberikannya sambil membungkukan badan di depan si genit. Dasar sinting" ahh sudah pasti yang mengatakannya adalah 'pentolan' anak kelas sebelas di dalam sana, sebut saja Kyo. Anak pemilik samurai gakuen sekaligus penerus mibu company.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kelas sebelah saja sudah selesai. lihat lihaat.. bagus- bagus loh nilainya fufufufu" Yukimura mengibarkan satu kertas tipis di tangannya.

Semua anak di dalam kelas berkata"Sulit dipercaya" sambil ternganga.

.

.

DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read 'kay

.

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

.

.

Disclaimer : Kamijyou Akimine

Warning : Content shonen-ai, gaje, mungkin OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc.

Character : Shinrei

.

.

Crazy little thing called love letter © Hagane runa

.

.

Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Tanya authornya dong. *plakk* tamparan maut entah darimana*

Jadi gini readers, berhubung di sekolah author ada yang namanya yah.. sebut aja moving class gitu, pas pelajaran itu semua anak bukan belajar pelajaran akademik tetapi.. tentang masalah yang biasa anak remaja hadapi, dan tugasnya menurut author sendiri unik-unik *entah hanya sekolah author aja yang ngalamin atau gimana, ya udah lanjut lagi readers..*

.

.

"Tugas kalian minggu ini membuat surat cinta ya, kalau isinya tidak bagus nilainya juga akan di bawah KKM. Mengerti?! Satu lagi. Harus diberikan ke orang yang dituju". Ujar Yukimura.

"AAAAAA!" semua anak menjerit.

"Kalau kalian tidak mengerjakannya, kalian dinyatakan tidak naik kelas. Ini sudah ada sejak pertamakali sekolah ini berdiri"

"Memalukan!" kata Kyo yang dilakukan dengan berdecih.

"Aaah.. mendokusei *merepotkan* " ujar Akira yang mulai gelisah.

"Demi apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Kenapa kelas kami mendapatkan tema yang seperti ini.. kami-sama.. tolonglah aku". Shinrei membatin

"Akari senaaang sekali, kalau perlu aku akan buat banyak. Untuk Kyo, _Sensei_ , huwaaa.. semua yang aku idamkaan" Akari berteriak.

"Aku bingung bagaimana cara ngasihnya nanti ke Sakuya, duh duh duh…". Kyoshiro memegangi keningnya yang mulai pening ia rasakan.

.

.

"Kalau ada yang susah, kalian boleh mencari di kamus. Cari di internet juga boleh, aku yakin ponsel kalian sudah canggih. Pastikan kalau kalian mencari referensi bukannya 'berchatting' ria seperti Bontenmaru di belakang sana!". Serempak semua mata tertuju pada Bontenmaru. Ponselnya berbunyi dan terdengar tanda email masuk di ponselnya, membuatnya 'nyengir kuda' terpaksa. Dilanjutkan dengan permintaan maafnya.

.

.

" _Sensei_ , aku sudah selesai. Mohon diperiksa." Shinrei maju ke meja guru dan menyodorkan dengan sopan kertas miliknya kepada Yukimura.

"Emm.. mana nih nama penerimanya?" Tanya Yukimura sepolos mungkin.

"A.. ahh! Itu, akan aku tulis di am.. amplopnya. Nanti.." katanya sambil melihat ke arah lain karena ia berusaha menutupi 'blush' di kedua pipinya.

Yukimura berdiri dan berkata di depan kelas kepada semua siswa yang sedang menulis.

"Anak-anak.. salah seorang dari kalian sudah selesai. Setelah aku cek dan memberi nilai, langsung kirim ke orang yang di tuju ya. Kalau tidaaak..". Yukimura men'death glare' semua siswanya. Seketika semua muridnya berkata serempak

".. Hai' _sensei!_ "

.

.

.

Di rumahnya, Shinrei sedang membaca ulang suratnya sebelum memasukannya ke dalam amplop

 _ **Sebuah surat sederhana yang kubuat tidak dapat terbang seperti pesawat kertas yang akan melesat di udara, tidak juga dapat mengarungi air seperti perahu kertas tapi ku harap sedikitnya dapat sampai di genggamanmu, bersyukur juga bila rela isi surat ini di baca**_

 _ **Aku hanya air.**_

 _ **Tidak sekuat besi.**_

 _ **Tidak mampu meleburkannya seperti sebuah api.**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa sekedar memadamkan api yang kuat, bukan berarti api itu tidak bisa berkobar lagi.**_

 _ **Terlihat jika di sini air terkesan kuat…**_

 _ **Tetapi..**_

 _ **Awan mampu menyerapnya.**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa menyatukan serpihan-serpihanku di sampingmu selagi kita bersama.**_

 _ **Aku jadi merasa seperti bayangan.**_

 _ **Jika aku kesulitan, kau pasti tertawa.**_

 _ **Setidaknya aku punya sesuatu yang akan kau ingat jika aku menghilang.**_

 _ **Aku takut.**_

 _ **Aku takut jika perasaan ini lebih daripada yang seharusnya kuberikan, takut-takut bertepuk sebelah tangan.**_

 _ **Aku takut.**_

 _ **Tak mungkin aku menyalahkan waktu dan keadaan.**_

 _ **Aku takut..**_

 _ **Perasaanku tak terbalaskan.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku sudah pusing menulis surat ini. Apa yang ingin ku ungkapkan selalu berbeda dengan apa yang ku tulis di atas kertas ini.**_

 _ **Aku seperti menunggu sesuatu yang takkan pernah terjadi padaku.**_

 _ **Seandaikan kau bukan saudaraku, mungkin aku tidak akan memendam ini selamanya.**_

 _ **Sepertinya tidak usah aku katakan, kaupun sudah mengerti.**_

 _ **Karena aku percaya,kau tidak sebodoh kelihatannya.**_

 _ **yang kutulis bukanlah surat yang indah. Di tambah ini adalah salah satu tugas sekolah. Tetap saja rasanya sulit mengucap satu kata sederhana yang ingin ku ungkapkan di sini. aku tidak akan menyatakannya hingga kau memiliki perasaan yang sama.**_

 _ **Aku memang naïf, tidak bisa meluapkan kata itu karena mulutku selalu kelu saat ingin melafalkannya seperti..berat untuk berkata..**_

 _ **Aishiteru yo itu..**_

 _ **Ahh.. aku menulisnya. Berhasil lebih tatanan katanya tidak terdapat romansa yang biasa terdapat dalam surat aku bukan seorang perempuan, gadis ataupun wanita yang perasaannya selalu sampai pada tujuan yang ditujunya, sedangkan aku.. hahaha. Menahan diri. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Karena aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini.**_

 _ **Gomennasai hontou ni gomenna.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Untuk kamu. Apiku yang berkobar, hingga aku lenyap karenanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ahh..harus ku sembunyikan segera". Shinrei berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apanya yang harus di sembunyikan?" Hotaru ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya.

".. ah, kau salah lihat Kei.. kau sudah mandi? Kalau begitu tolong jaga rumah ya. Aku ingin ke mini market dulu". Shinrei mengambil jaket birunya yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

Kertas itu masih terlipat manis dan ia masukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Setelah itu ia mencari udara segar dan berjalan di trotoar sambil memandang langit musim panas. Bertanya-tanya, ia seperti sedang dipermainkan gurunya. Salah. Materi pelajarannya.

A/N : Author juga sering dipermainkan saat pelajaran itu. Lebih parahnya para senpai author malah disuruh masak makanan yang aneh-aneh*sebenarnya sih bukan aneh, Cuma belum pernah rilis di Indonesia*seperti itulah

Sampai di dekat pertokoan, ia masuk ke mini market dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan dan setelah itu keluar dari sana.

Tangannya memasukan koin ke _vending machine_ untuk membeli minuman dingin yang tersedia di sana. Menenggak minuman dingin yang melegakan tenggorokan serta pikirannya yang kacau dan serasa perasaannya telah dipermainkan di atas kertas, harga dirinya juga ikut terhasut di sana. Bertengger manis seakan ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang cukup tinggi. Diremasnya surat itu menjadi bola kertas dan saat siap di lempar, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Iapun berjalan pulang dengan perasaan bimbang.

.

.

Naas sekali nasib murid samurai gakuen pada musim panas tahun ini. Mereka seharusnya sudah libur seminggu yang lalu tetapi mereka semua harus mengikuti kelas tambahan. Sang _sensei_ tidak pandang bulu. Mau yang pintar ataupun yang terbodoh sekalipun harus mengikuti kelas tersebut. Setelah dua minggu berjalannya musim panas mereka baru merasakan libur. Pihak sekolah baik sekali mengadakan tour untuk pergi ke pantai dengan biaya terjangkau. Menyenangkan sekali bagi yang bisa berenang, bermain air, ah berenang di air asin di musim panas adalah wisata yang tepat.

Saat ini para gadis sudah memakai baju renang yang bagus dan terkesan imut. Para lelaki sudah bersiap untuk _surfing, diving dan menaiki jet ski air._

Yu An selaku guru olahraga, tentu saja ditantang banyak murid laki-laki untuk melakukan banyak olahraga air seperti lomba renang maupun bersantai dengan cara melakukan semua kegiatan yang sebelumnya telah di ketik author.

Di antara ombak yang sedang menggulung terdapat Hishigi yang pesonanya membuat murid perempuan meleleh seketika. Berselancar, ahh.. Hishigi cukup keren di sini.

Apabila Hishigi menarik perhatian para siswi, Okuni sensei menarik mata para siswa yang berada di sekitar pantai karena pakaian renangnya yang ehemseksiehem langsung membuat orang yang melihatnya langsung mengelap darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Hotaru sedang makan es serut yang rasanya hmm manis dan segar sedangkan Shinrei baru saja membeli es lilin atau bisa kita sebut dengan es potong, mereka duduk di bawah meja berpayung yang cukup teduh. Hotaru sudah bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana selutut seperti siswa lainnya. Shinrei yang memilih tetap memakai jaketnya walaupun tidak di kancing tetap menampakkan sedikitnya dada bidangnya serta lengan jaketnya diangkat se siku. Beberapa tetes lelehan es yang dimakannya jatuh ke celana pendek yang di kenakannya karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang lumayan panas.

"Bakaniki, kau tidak berenang?" Tanya Hotaru dengan nada datar dan super lempengnya.

"KAU BERCANDA?AKU KAN TIDAK BISA.." jawab Shinrei sewot

"mau coba? Biar kuajari" tawar Hotaru sambil menatap mata Shinrei.

Shinrei terlihat ragu tetapi juga sedang menimbang-nimbang tawarannya. Sepertinya jawabannya akan meng-iyakan tawaran adiknya itu.

"Tapi.. kita harus lapor Yu An _sensei_ dulu. Akan ku cari sebentar.."

"Tunggu-" Hotaru berusaha menghentikan Shinrei, namun Shinrei langsung beranjak dan berlari ke arah pantai.

Saat di pinggir pantai, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak menemukan siapapun. Tangan kekar melingkari pinggang Shinrei dari belakang juga meletakan wajahnya di bahu Shinrei. Merasa risih, ia pun langsung menoleh. Di dapatinya Yukimura yang berada di belakangnya. Membelalak kaget, Shinrei berusaha melepas tangan Yukimura tetapi tangan lawannya malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shinrei sambil berbisik.

"Kenapa tidak dibuang saja suratnya kalau sudah diremukan seperti itu?". Yukimura langsung merogoh kantong jaket Shinrei dan menemukan benda yang sedang dibicarakannya. Langsung saja Yukimura melempar jauh ke laut, semakin lama remukan kertas itu akan menjauh kalau tidak cepat diambil. Dengan cepat Shinrei melepas eratan tangan gurunya itu dan berlari mengejar kertas itu.

Hampir dapat.. sedikit lagi.. dapat! Tetapi tak semudah yang dipikirkan. Shinrei sudah berjalan terlalu jauh hingga air laut sebatas perutnya. Seketika setelah menggenggam kertas itu, ia berniat langsung kembali lagi ke tepi tetapi kaki kirinya kram tak bisa di gerakkan. Ia ingin meminta tolong pada siapa saja yang ada di tepi pantai, tetapi tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya. Akhirnya ia mencoba berjalan walaupun sangat pelan tetapi tarikan arus pantai bisa saja meruntuhkan keseimbangan Shinrei seketika kalau ia tidak waspada. Karena apapun bisa terjadi.. tanpa di sadari ada gulungan ombak yang cukup tinggi, seketika Shinrei kaget karena tiba-tiba teduh, saat menoleh kebelakang ombak sudah menimpanya dan iapun terseret ke tengah. Kedua tangannya menutup mulut dan hidungnya agar air tidak mendapatkan akses masuk ke mulut dan hidungnya. karena jaketnya tambah memberatkan dirinya ia malah melepasnya. Ia sudah tak kuat bernafas. Hilanglah kesadarannya dan tenggelam.

.

.

"Shinrei terlalu lama. Aku akan berenang duluan kalau begitu". Berdiri dari bangkunya, matanya tertuju ke pantai. Melihat sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Jaket biru milik Shinrei.

Deg ..

Rasanya ada yang menghantam jantungnya. Ia langsung berlari dan berenang di air menuju ke benda biru tersebut berada. Saat sampai pada tujuan, ia meneliti apakah itu benar jaket saudaranya atau bukan. Merogoh kantung jaket mencari petunjuk. Gumpalan kertas. Saat dibuka, ada tulisan tangan Shinrei.

Ia langsung mengambil nafas bersiap untuk menyelam. Menyelam.. menyelam.. ia melihat tubuh yang tenggelam. Langsung saja ia bawa berenang ke permukaan. Panik. Saat di permukaan ia langsung mendengar detak jantung Shinrei. Masih terdengar. Syukurlah. Langsung ia bawa ke tepian.

Hotaru berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan berfikir tenang.

Nafas buatan…

Sesegera mungkin ia membenarkan posisi Shinrei dan memberikan pertolongan pertama dan melakukan nafas buatan.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya berhasil.

"Uhhuk uhhk.. ngg.." Shinrei terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya.

Hotaru membuang napas panjang menandakan kelegaan karena saudaranya selamat. Shinrei perlahan membuka kedua matanya, hanya ada Hotaru yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Ei.. ke.. I,"

"I.. iya,Daijobu ka? -kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Ku kira aku sudah mati" Jawab Shinrei dengan suara lirih. Hotaru membantu Shinrei duduk.

"Kenapa kau bisa tenggelam?! Sudah tahu tidak bisa berenang. Dasar bodoh" Tanya Hotaru sambil setengah membentak.

Kesal karena dibantak, Shinrei meninju pipi kiri Hotaru lalu membalasnya kembali dengan bentakan juga

"Kau pikir aku sengaja ingin mati, hah! Asal tahu saja aku punya otak" suaranya bergetar, mencoba bangkit tetapi saat baru mencoba menggerakkan kakinya gagal. Rasa sakit masih bersarang di sana.

"Akkhh.." Shinrei meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Hotaru mengabaikannya saking kesal. Ia sedang membaca remukan kertas tadi. Syukurlah tinta pulpen yang Shinrei gunakan adalah merk ternama yang bagus, jadi tintanya tidak luntur walaupun terkena air sekalipun. Butuh lima menit untuk meresapi kata-kata dalam kertas itu hingga akhirnya ia sadar, surat itu adalah untuknya. Tersadar di kalimat

" _ **Untuk kamu. Apiku yang berkobar, hingga aku lenyap karenanya".**_

Shinrei sedang memijat kakinya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena kram tadi. Hanya bisa diam. Diam. Mereka berdua dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Shinrei membuka suara.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membaca itu.. itu hanya sampah". Sambil tertawa parau, hingga ia akhirnya menangis. Lengannya kembali menghapus tumpahan air matanya.

"Ini seharusnya jadi milikku,kan. Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan. Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan membuangnya". Jawab Hotaru.

Shinrei sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Melakukan apa. Semuanya _blank._

Hotaru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Shinrei, memaksanya untuk mengangkat dan memprlihatkan wajah kakaknya itu. Hanya ekspresi menyedihkan yang di tunjukkannya, airmata terus mengalir dari pelupuk emasnya. Dan dengan cepat Hotaru mencium bibir Shinrei. Rasa asin bercampur manis dan kenyal menjadi perpaduan rasa yang bisa di rasakan Hotaru. Saat Hotaru mencoba memperdalam ciumannya, Shinrei berusaha mendorong tubuh Hotaru mencoba melepaskan pagutan tersebut. Dorongan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, sepertinya tenaganya belum pulih karena tenggelam tadi. Shinrei bisa merasakan rongga mulutnya benar-benar disapu bersih oleh Hotaru ditambah saliva yang mengalir di tepi mulutnya. Shinrei sudah kehabisan nafas tetapi Hotaru tidak berencana melepaskannya, terpaksa Shinrei menggigit lidah Hotaru yang sedang bergrilya di dalam mulutnya.

Terengah, tersengal, itulah yang dirasakan Shinrei sambil berusaha bernafas mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ditambah mukanya yang memerah. Masih di tepi pantai yang tidak begitu panas Hotaru bermaksud memulainya lagi tetapi mulutnya langsung di blokir dengan dua telapak tangan Shinrei yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Akhirnya Hotaru hanya mengecup ringan kening kakaknya itu. Lalu berkata.

"Jawabanku aishiteru mo- i love you more. Jangan bimbang lagi ya, Shinrei".

Shinrei hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya dan airmata kembali mengaliri wajahnya. Hotaru menarik Shinrei kedalam pelukannya. Shinrei membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hotaru yang tak tertutup kain sehelaipun itu dan membalas pelukan Hotaru.

.

.

"Ayo pulang, maksudku kembali ke villa". Ajak Hotaru.

"Aah.. itu.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya?" jawab Shinrei malu-malu

"Ada apa?"

"Kakiku sakit bekas kram tadi.."

"Lalu, mau ku gendong?"

"Eeh..?!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hotaru langsung mengangkat tubuh Shinrei ke gendongannya.

"Bisa kau kalungkan lenganmu di leherku? Biar gak berat juga sih.."

"M.. Masa di gendong kayak gini?!" Shinrei protes karena di gendong ala bridal style. "Apa tidak di punggung saja?".

"Baiklah.. cepat naik.."

"Arigatou, Kei"

"Hmm.."

' _cup'.._

Kecupan di pipi Hotaru sengaja di layangkan Shinrei karena posisi wajahnya bisa dipastikan cukup dekat saat Shinrei meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hotaru. Hotaru hanya bersemu merah. Melanjutkan jalannya ke penginapan.

".. Aishi..teiru yo, Kei.." dilanjutkan dengan terdengarnya dengkuran kecil dari Shinrei. Menandakan ia tertidur di punggung Hotaru.

"Aishiteiru mo, Shin..".

.

.

.

.

.

Omake :

"Jadi kau yang melempar kertas itu ke laut _sensei_?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Iya.. itu kan hanya bercanda. Dan aku juga lupa kalau ia tak bisa berenang. Hontou ni.. gomen ya Hotaru-chin.." rayu Yukimura.

"Lalu kau sebelumnya juga memeluknya dari belakang?! Kau berkhianat padaku _sensei ._ teman makan teman". Serbuan kata-kata dengan nada culas menyerbu Yukimura.

"Ahh.. kok malah jadi seperti ini jadinya.. lalu dimana Shinrei?!"

"Sehabis mandi tadi, ia langsung tidur".

Yukimura menatap langit membuat imajiner apa yang akan dilakukan Hotaru saat Shinrei tidur. Menyerangnya? Ah tidak Yukimura! Awas saja kau mengubah rate fic ku ini jadi M, aku belum siap membuat yang seperti itu, eeeh (?)

"Pikiranmu kotor, aku akan melakukannya nanti kalau ia sudah siap, _sensei_ " kata Hotaru santai.

"Ahhh.. muridku sudah besar.." ledek Yukimura.

"Ahh.. kau membosankan _sensei_ , aku mau tidur sajalah. Memandanginya tidur bukan hal buruk. Anggap saja singa yang berubah jadi kucing, benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat kalau sedang terjaga. Jaa.. aku terlalu banyak bicara hari ini. Aku jadi terlihat OOC nantinya kalau dilihat readers, tahu!"

" Hahaha.. gapapa.. gapapa.. ya sudah, selamat menikmati. Kalau gitu aku juga mau menemani Sasuke tidur.. hiks hiks.."

.

.

.

.

END

A/N : selesai juga akhirnya… haa yokatta.. akhirnya selesai yes yes yes… bulan puasa bikin rated T ? ahh gapapa.. hohoho.. gimana ceritanya? Masukin komentar kalian di kotak review dibawah ini ya readers. Haha .. sampai jumpa di sequel dari free topic sama crazy little thing called love letter ya. See ya!

6/30/15 finish at setengah satu malem huuu..


End file.
